Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${6x-2y = 2}$ ${x = -y+11}$
Answer: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $-y+11$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${6}{(-y+11)}{- 2y = 2}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-6y+66 - 2y = 2$ $-8y+66 = 2$ $-8y+66{-66} = 2{-66}$ $-8y = -64$ $\dfrac{-8y}{{-8}} = \dfrac{-64}{{-8}}$ ${y = 8}$ Now that you know ${y = 8}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = -y+11}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = -}{(8)}{ + 11}$ $x = -8 + 11$ ${x = 3}$ You can also plug ${y = 8}$ into $\thinspace {6x-2y = 2}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${6x - 2}{(8)}{= 2}$ ${x = 3}$